Second Time Around
by gtswithabullhammer
Summary: Maddy goes on the road for the summer to visit with her father and friends. Will so find love too?
1. Note

_**Disclaimer, I only own who you do not recognize. WWE owns all other characters.**  
_

_****_So, I decided to completely redo this story. Hopefully it will be better this time around. I'll try to get an update out tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, so I hope this one goes better than the last one. Hope you enjoy._

Madison Levesque stood outside her father's locker room door. She is the 21 year old daughter of Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H to the wrestling world, but everyone calls him Hunter. She has waist length dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes, she stands at 5ft11.

As she was about to knock on the door, it opened, "Maddy, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked with a surprised smile on his face.

"I came to surprise you daddy." Maddy smiled.

"This is a surprise, come in" Hunter stepped aside to let his daughter in. "I thought you were spending your summer with Billy, in Rome?"

"I want to spend my summer with my daddy. If that's ok?"

"Of course it is"

"Besides, Billy wanted to go with his boyfriend."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go."

Maddy shrugged her shoulders, "Its fine."

After catching up for a little bit, Hunter said he is to go do a promo and Maddy said she was going to walk around for a little bit.

"I should warn you, he works here now."

Maddy rolled her eyes, "Great. I'll just avoid him."

Hunter nodded his head, "Good news is, Natalya and Kelly are here."

"I'll go find them." Maddy wanders out of the locker room and in search for her friends.

As Maddy is walking, her phone vibrates with a text message. She looks at it, and isn't paying attention to where she is going and bumps into someone. "I'm so sorry." A thick country accent said.

Maddy looks up at who she bumped into, "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The guy smiled and stuck his hand out, "I'm Heath Slater."

Maddy took his hand, "Madison, but everyone calls me Maddy."

Heath smiled, "That's a beautiful name. Do you happen to have a last name?"

"I do, but I don't like to throw it around."

"Will I ever know it?"

Maddy pretended to think, "Maybe someday. By the way, do you know where Natalya and Kelly are?"

Heath pointed in the direction he came from, "They are in catering, and it's that way."

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you some other time. Goodbye Heath."

"Goodbye Maddy."

Maddy walked to the catering area and found both Kelly and Natalya sitting at the same table. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the table, "What's up bitches?" she asked sitting down.

"Maddy!" Kelly and Natalya screeched excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

"Visiting my daddy and my friends. You guys have me the whole summer."

Meanwhile, Heath was headed back to the locker room he shared with his Nexus team mates to start getting ready for the show.

"I just met the most amazing girl." Heath said, smiling from ear to ear.

"What's her name?" David Otunga asked.

"Maddy." Heath's smile got even bigger if it was possible.

Everyone looked at Wade Barrett. Everyone in that locker room knew the situation except for Heath.

"Was her last name Levesque?" Wade asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say."

Wade quickly pulled out is phone and scrolled through the pictures, "Is this her?" by the look on Heath's face, he knew they were talking about the same girl, "You stay away from her. She is mine."

Heath held up his hands, "Sorry man. I didn't know." he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

"So, Maddy is back." Justin Gabriel said.

"Wade, you know she isn't your girlfriend anymore." David commented.

Wade laughed, "She'll always be mine. She has my name tattooed on her body." He stood up, "I'm going to see my darling girlfriend right now." And with that, he headed out the door.

Back with the girls, "What can you girls tell me about Heath Slater?" Maddy casually asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Natalya asked with a smirk.

"I literally bumped into him while I was looking for you guys."

Kelly sighed, "I hate to tell you this Mads, but, he and Wade are friends."

Maddy's face fell. She didn't know if she could be friends with Heath, and run the risk of running into her ex-boyfriend. He was her ex for a reason.

"There he is now." Natalya whispered.

Maddy slowly turned around to find Wade Barrett staring at her.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: No reviews. I'm not one to whine about not getting any, but please give me some feedback, it only takes a few seconds. I have decided to change the name of this story, formerly That Special Someone._

Wade made his way over to Maddy, "Let's talk." It was more of a command than a request.

"You don't have to go Maddy." Kelly told her.

Maddy shook her head, "I'll be back." She got up and followed Wade to his locker room. "What do you want Wade?" she asked just before being slammed against the locker room door.

Wade wrapped his big hand around Maddy's throat, "You know exactly what I want. You will never leave me again. You are mine. Don't you ever forget it."

"Wade…"

"Shut-up. Here is what is going to happen. We are back together. You will not ever leave me again. If you are a good girl, I won't hurt you. Do you understand?" Wade smiled when she nodded her head, "Good." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before releasing her neck, "Now, let's go out there and show everyone what a happy couple we are."

Meanwhile Heath, Justin and David are now in catering "What's the story between Maddy and Wade?"

David and Justin looked at each other, "Do you want to tell him, or should I?" David asked.

"You tell him."

David nodded his head before looking at Heath, "When they first met, Wade treated Maddy like a princess. After a few months, he started treating her like shit. He would find every little thing to belittle her about. He would never do it in front of everyone, but I would normally have a room beside them, and I would hear him yelling at her."

Justin decided he would add more to the story, "Last year, just before Maddy went to college, her and Wade got into a screaming in front of everyone. He said something and she slapped him. He then hit her so hard in the face he knocked her out. I feel like it's all my fault. Maddy is one of my good friends, and I introduced them to each other. I never thought he would treat her like garbage."

David shook his head, "It's not your fault Justin. Wade made Maddy fall in love with him."

"If he treated her so bad, why didn't she leave him?" Heath asked.

"He wouldn't allow her to." Justin went silent as he watched Maddy and Wade walk through catering doors with smiles on their faces and their hands intertwined. "Oh no." he mumbled.

David and Heath turned to see what had Justin shocked, "Oh man." David said as he turned back around.

Wade and Maddy sat at a table away from everyone else. Everyone looked shocked to see them back together. Wade gently kissed Maddy's temple, "I'm going to get some water. Do you want any?"

Maddy nodded her head, "Yes, please."

Once Wade walked away, Maddy couldn't help but think why she got together with him in the first place. She just hoped this time around would be better than the first.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review._

Hunter walked in catering to find his daughter and Wade cuddled up. "What are you doing?" he asked the couple after approaching them.

"Spending time with my girlfriend." Wade said with a smug grin

Hunter glared at Wade then turned his attention to his daughter, "Can I talk to you… alone?"

Maddy nodded and was about to get up when Wade tugged her arm, when she looked at him, he gave her a small kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear, "Don't you dare tell him anything."

Maddy was getting ready to walk out of catering, when Hunter stopped, "What the hell did you just say to her?" he growled at Wade.

"That's none of your business."

Hunter got in Wade's face, "It is my business when it concerns my daughter."

Maddy got between the two men, "Dad, stop. Wade just told me he loves me." She looks at Wade, "I love you, Wade. I'll see you in a little bit."

Wade's eyes softened at hearing those three words come from Maddy's lips, "I'll see you later."

Maddy and Hunter walked to his locker room, "Madison, what are you doing back with him. You know what he did to you."

"I know dad. I also know what I'm doing. He said he wouldn't hurt me again."

"I think you're making a huge mistake."

"If I am, it's my mistake."

Hunter shook his head, "I never thought you would be one of those girls that would keep going back to someone who abuses them."

Maddy sighed, "I'm not going to listen to this. I'm going to find Nattie or Kelly."

Hunter sighed, "I'm sorry Mads. I just… I want you to be careful. He's a dangerous guy. Anything could happen."

"I will dad. I'm going now. Text me when it's time to go to the hotel."

Maddy walked around the backstage area until she found Kelly, "I'm so glad you're ok. Wade didn't hurt you did he?"

Maddy laughed, "No he didn't."

"What's going on?"

Maddy shrugged, "We're back together."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

Later that evening, Maddy is walking around backstage. She's still waiting on a text from her dad saying it's time to go to the hotel. As she is walking, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her into an empty room. She felt panic until the light came on and saw it was Wade who had her, "Wade, you scared me."

"Sorry love, I just really wanted to talk to you alone."

Maddy smiled slightly, "You haven't called me that sense we first started dating."

"Earlier when you said you loved me, that got me thinking. I'm going to treat you better. No more threats, no more hurting you, I promise to be the boyfriend you deserve to have."

"I really hope so Wade." She felt her phone vibrate, "My dad is ready to go back to the hotel." She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend, "I'll see later."

Wade nodded, "See you later."

_A/N 2: Do you think Wade is being sincerer? Please let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Two weeks has passed and true to his word, Wade treated Maddy better. One morning, after Maddy spent the night with Wade in his room, she woke up and found Wade still sleeping. She grinned to herself thinking she was happy Wade had changed, she really missed him when they were apart.

When Wade finally woke up, he found Maddy watching him, "Morning love."

"Morning." Maddy sat up and kissed Wade softly.

Wade responded by rolling over on top of Maddy, things start getting heated when Wade's cell phone rang, "Bloody hell." He rolled over and took his phone out of his pants pocket, "Sorry love, I have to take this."

Maddy sighed and gave Wade a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be in the shower, join me when you're done."

When Wade heard the bathroom door close, he quickly went to the balcony and answered his phone, "I told you not to call me."

"I know baby, but I miss you." Maddy's friend Kelly said.

"I miss you too, but you know we have to wait until Maddy isn't around, Justin too."

"Maybe you can come over tonight."

"We'll see. I have to go. I'll call you later."

"I love you."

"I love you." Wade walked back in the room and headed straight to the bathroom where his girlfriend was waiting.

Maddy smiled when she felt Wade wrap his arms around her, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Wade's neck, "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

Wade chuckled, "I could never forget you." He moves under the hot spray of the shower, "I think we should continue what we were doing earlier."

"I agree."

After making love in the shower, the couple washed each other off and got out. When they dry off, they just head back to the room and lay on the bed naked, the coolness of the room feeling good to them. "This feels nice." Wade mumbled as Maddy placed her head on his chest.

"Yeah it does."

They both fall asleep fast. A couple hours later, they wake up, "I didn't think I was that tired." Wade said as they got dressed.

"Me too." Maddy looked at the time, "I guess I better go." She gave Wade a small kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you."

Wade waited a few minutes to make sure Maddy was really gone before he headed to Kelly's room.

On the way back to her room, Maddy ran into Heath Slater, "Hey Maddy."

"Hey Heath, long time no see."

Heath laughed nervously, "Yeah, it has. I don't know if you have any plans for lunch, but would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I would love to."

"Ok, how about you meet me in the lobby at 12:30?"

"I'll see you then. Bye."

Heath smiled and waved, "Bye."

When Maddy got back to the room she shared with her dad, she found him lying on his bed watching TV. "Hey daddy."

Hunter smiled, "Hey baby girl."

Maddy smiled back and lay down with her dad, and put her head on his chest, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing really. Anything you want to watch?"

Maddy shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Hunter and Maddy spend a nice morning together before she had to meet Heath for lunch. Maddy changed into a summer dress before telling her dad bye and heading downstairs.

_A/ 2: What did you think? Please review_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it has taken a while to get this story updated. I hope I still have readers._

Maddy made her way to the lobby and found Heath waiting on her. "Hey Heath." She smiled before giving him a hug.

"Hey, girl. You ready to go."

"Let's go."

They walk in the hotel restaurant. Maddy wasn't sure about eating there, but she was too hungry to argue.

After ordering, they decide to get to know each other.

"What do you do?" Heath asked.

"I'm a student."

"What are you majoring in?"

"History. I love history. Mainly the ancient times. I would love to go to Egypt someday. Greece and Rome, too. I was supposed to go to Rome over the summer, but my friend invited his boyfriend instead." Heath could really tell she was passionate about it.

"I'm sorry. That sucks."

"That's ok. I have plenty of time to go. And I'm happy to spend time with my friends and my dad all summer. I'm also glad to have met you."

"What school do you go to?"

"Yale University."

Heath looked impressed, "That's great."

"Thanks." Maddy smiled, "I have always done very well in school. Everyone called me a nerd. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be where I am today."

Their food came and they ate and continued to talk.

"So, enough about me. Have you always wanted to be a wrestler?" Maddy asked.

Heath nodded his head, "I always did backyard wrestling while I grew up. I only turned professional recently."

Just then, David Otunga and Justin Gabriel brought their food over and joined them, "Hey, you two." David said as he sat beside Heath.

Maddy glared at them, "Hey."

"I'll be right back." Heath said.

David let him out of the booth and sat back down, "You know, if Wade came in and saw you two together he would kill Heath and kick your ass." He said in a low voice.

"I know, but he didn't. Heath and I are just friends. Besides, Wade has changed."

Justin let out a sarcastic ha, "I don't believe it for one second. Just wait, he'll be back to his old self."

"Whatever Justin."

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Wade asked as he came up to the table.

Justin moved from beside Maddy so Wade could sit beside her and pulled a chair up to the end of the booth, "We just got here. We didn't want Maddy to eat alone." He said.

Heath just got back to the table, "Oh, Wade. You're joining us, too."

Wade looked at Maddy, "Yeah. If that is alright."

Maddy smiled and said "Of course it is."

Deep down Maddy knew she was in trouble. It was just a matter of how mad Wade was. He didn't mind her hanging out Otunga and Justin, he knew they wouldn't try anything with her. Heath was a different story. He could tell Heath wanted Maddy, but he wasn't getting her.

When Maddy was done eating, she put some money on the table, "I'm going to see my dad for a little bit." She said as Wade got out of the booth to allow her to get out, "I'll see you boys tonight."

Before she got a chance to walk away, Wade caught her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. "Come to my room tonight after the show." He whispered in her ear.

Maddy nodded and walked off to the elevator.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._

_And if you haven't yet, please check out my new stories Obsessed and High School Drama_


	7. Chapter6

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next update._

After the show, Maddy and her dad made their way back to the hotel. Hunter had a match and was very sore, so all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Maddy made sure her dad was settled before she made her way to Wade's room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. After a few minutes he didn't answer so she knocked again. She rolled her eyes and got his extra room key out and put it in the slot to unlock the door. When she walked in, she didn't see him so she settled on the bed and watched TV while she waited on him.

Meanwhile, Wade is in Kelly's room. They had been drinking and just got done having sex.

"You should totally break up with Madison. You and I could finally be together without worrying about getting caught." Kelly said as she cuddled up to Wade.

"I don't think so." Wade got up from the bed and started getting dressed.

Kelly was starting to get annoyed at Wade for not breaking up with Maddy, "Why not? You obviously don't love her if you keep cheating on her with me."

"Shut up, slut. I don't know why I keep on cheating on her with you. She doesn't deserve this. Justin doesn't deserve you cheating on him."

"Oh please. I broke up with Justin earlier. I was tired of sneaking around. I was hoping you would do the same."

"I'm not going to. I'm also not going to continue running around with you. We are through." Wade made his way to the door but stopped when he heard Kelly start talking again.

"Why? What does she have that I don't? She cannot be better than me in bed."

"She is. And unlike you, I love her. She is a real woman and will always be better than you. By the way, I wouldn't expect to be friends with her anymore. I'm going to tell her what has been going on. So don't be surprised if she kicks your sorry ass."

Wade walks out of the hotel room and makes his way to his own. When he went in his room he wasn't surprised to see Maddy waiting on him.

"Hey, baby." Maddy said as she gets up off the bed and walks over to him.

"Hey, love."

She pulled him down for a kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue. She could also tell something was wrong, "Wade, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk." He said quietly.

"That's never a good phrase."

Wade pointed to the bed, "Please, sit down."

Maddy sat on the edge of the bed, "Wade, what is going on? You're starting to scare me."

"I've been sleeping with Kelly."

Maddy starting getting tears in her eyes, "How could you?"

"I don't know why I did it. It was a mistake. I broke things off with her tonight. I would rather be with you."

"How long as this been going on?"

"A month."

Maddy go up, "A month? You have been sleeping with that whore for a month?" she shouted. "What happened to loving me? What happened to trying to working things out? I have been nothing but faithful to you."

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I want to be with you. I treat you better. How can I prove that I want to be with you?"

"I really love you Wade. You are the only man I want to be with. If you expect us to work out you need to prove to me that I am the only woman you want."

"How can I do that?" Wade asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"That is for you to figure out. You're a smart man. Until you figure it out, I'm going to be with my dad." Maddy packed her stuff up. Before leaving she gave Wade a soft kiss, "I really hope you figure things out." With that she walks out the door.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Do you think Wade will prove his love for Maddy? Please review._


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews._

A couple of weeks have passed. Wade has made no effort to prove his love for Maddy. She was starting to give up hope and it was breaking her heart.

The WWE was currently in Houston, Texas and they were having a huge Raw show. Maddy decided to not go because she didn't feel like being around anyone, especially Wade. She is in her hotel room watching TV and waiting on the room service she ordered.

As she was sitting on the bed and checking her email there was a knock on the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Heath on the other side holding a big bag of Chinese food, "Heath, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the show?" she stepped aside and let him in.

"They don't need me tonight, so I came back here. And, I wanted to see you and brought food. I hope you like Chinese."

"I love Chinese food. I just ordered room service; let me quickly cancel my order." She called the hotel restaurant and tried to cancel her order but it was too late, so she had them put it in a to-go box so she could put it in the mini fridge in her room so she could have it later.

After eating their Chinese food, they sit around watching TV and talking and laughing, "You're really fun to be around." Heath said as Maddy put her head on his shoulder.

"You are, too. This is the most fun I have had in a long time."

"Good."

They look at each other and before she could react, Heath put his lips on hers and gave her a soft sweet kiss and Maddy returned the kiss.

"Heath…" was all Maddy could get out before Heath's lips were back on hers.

When they finally pulled apart Heath rested his forehead against Maddy's, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. I feel something for you, Heath. I can't explain it."

Heath nodded, but knew she had something else to say, "But…"

"But, I'm in love with Wade." She pulled away from Heath and adjusted herself to where she is facing him sitting Indian style, "I'm beginning to think he doesn't love me like I love him. He is supposed to prove his love for me. It's been two weeks and nothing." She started crying.

Heath gently cupped her chin and made her look at him, "He does love you. Believe me. I can't say, but he is planning something. Just give him a few days."

Maddy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Really. I do have feelings for you, but I do want you to be happy. If Wade makes you happy than I'm happy."

"Thank you, Heath. To be honest, if I wasn't with Wade, I would definitely want to be with you. You're sweet, funny, kind, caring, and handsome. You'll make some girl very happy."

"Thank you. I hope you and Wade will be very happy together."

"Thank you."

"I better get going." Heath got up from the bed. Before leaving, he leaned down and gave Maddy a soft kiss. "Good night."

After Heath left, Maddy changed for bed and went to sleep happy.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review. The story doesn't have many more chapters left, so if you want to see anything happen, let me know and I might be able to fit it into the story._

_I am currently working on 2 new stories. One is a request and the other is one that has been in my head for a while, so be on the look out for the in the future._


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here is the next chapter. This chapter contains sexual content. Don't like, don't read._

It is now a week before Maddy has to go back to Yale for school. She is hanging out with Justin in his room. They are watching TV and talking, "I miss us hanging out like this." She said as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I do too. Maybe I can visit you at Yale sometime." Justin replied as he laid his head against hers. He laid an arm across her lap and she wraps her arms around it.

"I would love that."

They were interrupted by her phone vibrating. She looked at it and saw it was a text from Wade, _Please come to my room, 713._

"Wade wants to see me." She looked at Justin, "I'll see you later. Maybe we can hang out once more before I have to go back to school."

Justin kissed her head before walking her to the door. "Have fun with Wade."

Maddy walked a few doors down to Wade's room. When she got there she knocked on the door and it came open. She walked in and the first thing she saw was about two dozen candles lit around the room. Her jaw dropped open as she looked around. Rose petals were all around the room and on the bed, "Wade." She called out, but no answer. She finally noticed two covered plates sitting on the table and an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and read the note that was in it.

_Madison, please come out to the balcony. XOXO, Wade_

When she got to the balcony, she found Wade in a nice suit, down on one knee with a small box in his hand, "Wade…"

"Madison, you are my world. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he opened the small box to reveal a 2 carat pink princess cut diamond on a white gold band with 4 smaller diamonds within the band on each side of the bigger diamonds.

Maddy felt she couldn't speak so the only thing she could do was nod her head yes.

Wade stood up and put the ring on her finger before giving her several kisses. When they finally pulled apart Wade rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm sorry it's taken so long to do this. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"You are unbelievably amazing. It's hard to believe you were such an asshole a couple of months ago."

Wade ran his hands through Maddy's hair, "You will never have to worry about that ever again." He grabbed her hand and they went back in the room.

"I feel so under-dressed." They looked down at her tank-top and gaucho capri lounge pants and laughed.

"Don't worry. You're not under-dressed. I just wanted to wear this when I proposed. You just sit at the table and I'll be right back." Wade went to his suitcase and got his basketball shorts and a muscle shirt.

Maddy sat at the table and couldn't help but look at the ring Wade just gave her. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She heard the door to the bathroom open and she looked at her fiancé, "You are amazing."

Wade smiled back, "You're never going to stop smiling, are you?"

"Do you want me to stop smiling?"

"Never."

Wade sat across from Maddy and they ate the dinner of lobster, mixed grilled vegetables, rice and buttered rolls.

"Everything was so delicious baby. Thank you so much for everything. I love you."

"You don't have to thank me, love. I do these things because I love you. I want to continue to make you happy."

Maddy got up and walked to Wade and straddled his lap. She passionately kissed him before he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He strips Maddy of her clothes then takes his off before settling himself between her legs, "Your body is so beautiful, Wade." She ran her hands up his chest before wrapped them around his neck before pulling him down for a kiss.

Wade slowly kissed his way down her body, stopping long enough to give each of her breast attention then continued kissing, licking, sucking and nipping his way down her body and stopping just before her center. "Wade, please." She pleaded.

"We're not rushing it tonight, love." He kissed each of her thighs before having mercy on her and gave her what she wanted.

Wade thoroughly licked and kissed her pussy until she was breathing heavily and wiggling around on the bed. He felt she was close and stopped earning a groan from Maddy.

"Don't worry love; I'll take good care of you soon."

After rubbing his cock to full hardness, Wade slowly entered Maddy's soaking pussy. When she was adjusted to his size, Wade started moving.

After several minutes of going slow Maddy moaned, "Oh God, baby, I'm so close."

With that, Wade started pounding into Maddy sending them both over the edge and Wade collapsed on top of Maddy.

They exchanged several kisses before he rolled over and took Maddy with him so they remained connected. No words were said as they rested before they started round two.

After hours of making love, they collapse from exhaustion and went to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Wade and Maddy walk hand in hand down the hall of the arena. They have yet to announce their engagement to their family and friends. When they got to the men's locker room Wade had Maddy wait outside while he put his things away. After he was done he came out of the locker room and took Maddy's hand again as they head to the ring so Wade could practice his match.

"Baby, I'm going to see my dad for a while."

Wade nodded, "Alright, Love." He leaned down and softly kissed Maddy before she walked away.

When Maddy got to her dad's locker room she knocked on the door and waited until he told her to come in.

"Hey, daddy." She said as she walked in the room.

Hunter smiled at his daughter, "Hey baby girl. You ready to head back to school?"

She sat beside him on the bench, "Yeah, but I'm sad to have to leave. I had a great time this summer. I got to see old friends, made new friends, got to see my daddy and got the love of my life back."

Hunter sighed, "Speaking of… is he going with us to Yale?"

"Yeah. I just hope nothing happens that he has to cancel." She looked at her dad, "Daddy, I have something important to tell you."

"You're pregnant."

"No, Wade and I are safe in that department. He proposed to me last night. We're engaged." She showed him the ring Wade gave her.

Hunter looked at the ring, "That is a nice rock he got you."

"He wouldn't have given me such a nice ring if he wasn't serious, right?"

"I would like to think so. If he doesn't treat you right, I think I would actually kill him."

Meanwhile, Wade was on his way to his locker room when he heard someone call his name, he turned around and found Kelly walking towards him, "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Come on Wade. I miss you and I know you miss me. What makes you think Maddy will stay faithful to you while she's in school?"

"Don't you ever talk bad about my fiancée again. Now leave me alone." Wade went in his locker room and forgot about his conversation with Kelly.

Kelly stood outside Wade's locker room fuming. She wanted him and knew how to get him, all she had to do was get him after the show before he went to that bitch.

Wade couldn't believe Kelly was trying to get him to come back to her. He really wanted to stay faithful to Madison and prove to her that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

Later on, after the show, Wade is in the hotel bar having a couple of drinks before he went back to Maddy. He needed something to calm his nerves before he saw his fiancée.

"Wade?"

He rolled his eyes, "Go away Kelly."

"Please, Wade? We _really _need to talk."

Wade sighed, "Say what you need to and get lost. I gotta get back to Maddy." He said before taking a big drink of his beer.

"I'm pregnant."

Wade nearly choked on his drink, "What?"

"Almost two months." She pulled a sonogram picture and put it in front of Wade. "I suggest you don't go to Yale with Maddy so we can talk about it." She got up and walked away leaving a stunned Wade.

He just sat there looking at the picture Kelly just left him. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He thought he had his life straightened out and here came huge block. He didn't know what he was going to tell Maddy. He didn't want to skip going to Yale with her, but he knew he had to have a serious talk with Kelly.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

When Wade got back to his hotel room, he found Maddy asleep on his bed. In a way he was glad she wasn't awake. He got his basketball shorts and went into the bathroom to change. When he closed the bathroom door he broke down and started crying. He didn't know how he was going to tell Maddy that Kelly was pregnant.

Wade finally left the bathroom after changing into his shorts and splashing some cool water on his face. When he got settled in bed he turned the bedside lamp off then felt Maddy cuddle up next to him. He rolled over to face Maddy and wrapped an arm around her waist. He didn't sleep at all, just watched Maddy the whole night.

Maddy woke up the next morning to find Wade looking at her, "Morning, baby." She whispered. She looked in his eyes and noticed they were red, "Did you sleep?"

"A little." He lied, "You know how my sleeping is."

Maddy could tell something was troubling her fiancé, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I talked to Vince last night. He wants me to stay."

Maddy was beyond disappointed, "Oh."

Wade moved so he was on top of Maddy, "How about, after we make love," he kissed her neck, "we go to breakfast?"

Maddy nodded and before she knew it, Wade was making love with her.

After a shower, the couple head to the nearest IHOP. A couple of hours later, Wade is walking Maddy back to her dad's hotel room. They stopped in front of the door, "I'm sorry I can't go with you." Wade said as he leaned against the wall.

"I understand." Maddy stood against him and placed her hands in his.

"I promise I'll come visit you in a few days."

They exchanged a few kisses before Maddy pulled away, "I love you. I'll see you later."

"I love you, too." Wade said before he pushed himself off the wall and made his way to his room.

Maddy walked in the hotel room to find her dad already packed. "Hey, daddy. Wade's not coming. Vince needs him to stay."

Hunter looked confused, "Really? He didn't say anything to me."

"Oh well. He said he'll come in a couple of weeks to visit me."

"Hurry and get packed, we have a flight to catch and we have a lot of shopping to do when we get home."

After getting packed, Maddy took a quick shower.

While Maddy was in the shower, Hunter decided to call Vince, "Hey Hunter, what can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"Is there any way you can get Wade Barrett out of whatever he's doing the next few days so he can come to Yale with Maddy?"

Vince was confused, "I don't have anything scheduled for him. I knew Maddy would want him with her so I didn't book anything for him."

"Alright, maybe Maddy misunderstood him or something. I'll talk to you later."

By that time Maddy came out of the bathroom dressed in comfortable clothes and had her wet hair in a messy bun, "I'm ready daddy."

Hunter shook all thoughts from his head and focused on his daughter, "Let's go."

When they got back to Connecticut, they head home so they could eat lunch and rest a little bit before they go college shopping.

_A/N 2: What did you think? What do you think will happen when Kelly and Wade have their talk? How will Maddy's first day of college go? Please review._


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. There is one more chapter after this, then an epilogue._

The big day finally arrived. Hunter and Maddy are on their way to New Haven, Connecticut. They had both Hunter's Hummer and Maddy's Tahoe packed full.

After making the hour trip, they finally pull up to Yale and found Maddy's dorm building at the Branford College.

Maddy took out a piece of paper and looked at what was on it, "I'm in suite 3 on the first floor."

She went to the necessary places to get what she needed to she could get in her room and everything she would need for the school year. Once she and her dad found the suite, she unlocked the door and they went in.

"This looks a lot bigger than your last suite."

"This time I have four other suite mates."

Maddy found her initials on a post-it on one of the doors and unlocked it, and then she turned around and gave her dad a big hug. "Thank you for getting me a room by myself."

"You're welcome baby girl. Let's get your stuff in here."

It took them close to an hour to get everything unpacked from their trucks and in the dorm room. By that time her other four suite mates arrived.

"Oh, hello. I'm Maddy." She smiled and stuck her hand out to the first girl she saw, "And this is my dad, Hunter."

"Rebecca." They shook hands. "Which is your room?"

"The single room over there." Maddy pointed to her.

Rebecca was a little shocked, "You have your own room?" she frowned a little when Maddy nodded, "I'll see you later."

Maddy introduced herself and her dad to her other suite mates, Cynthia, Erin and Liza and they all had the same reaction to the single room as Rebecca. Maddy knew it would be a long year.

Later on in the week, Maddy had everything in her room organized. She had her own microwave, mini fridge and she even had a hotplate.

One night, Maddy decided she would head to the grocery store to get some snacks and drinks to put in her room. She quietly opened the door and was about to walk out when she heard her suite mates talking about her. Luckily none of them saw her sense her door was behind the couch.

"What do you guys think of Maddy?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't like her. She's spoiled. Have you seen her clothes and all of her stuff? She definitely comes from money." Rebecca said.

"Her dad is a professional wrestler. And is in line to own the wrestling company. Of course she would have money." Cynthia responded.

Liza spoke up, "Did you see her ring? Her fiancé must be rich too; he probably spoils her as much as her daddy does."

Maddy heard enough, "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? My dad does not spoil me. I have earned my place here. Sure, my dad got me my own room, but that is because he knows how much my privacy means to me. Last year my roommate was a worthless whore who stole all of my stuff on the last day. As for my fiancé, he used to beat the shit out of me before he got himself straightened out. Keep your fucking opinions to yourself when it comes to me." She walked out of the suite slamming the door behind her.

On her way to the grocery store, Maddy's cell phone started ringing and was surprised to see it was Heath calling her.

"Hey girl. I'm in the New Haven area and was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat."

"I would love to Heath. Where do you want to meet?"

"Applebee's. I'm already here and have a table."

"Perfect. I'm almost there."

They hung up as Maddy was pulling into the parking lot. As they were there, they talked and ate. Maddy told him about her suite mates, which Heath made jokes making Maddy laugh her head off and causing everyone in the restaurant to look at them.

"I had a really great time Heath. Thank you for taking my mind off this horrible night." Maddy said as she leaned against her SUV after Heath walked her out.

"No problem, babe. I had a great time too."

In that moment, something happened. Heath ran his hands through Maddy's hair as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Maddy never felt anything like that before. Not even with Wade. She returned the kiss.

They jumped apart when Maddy's cellphone started ringing.

"Hey baby." She said when she saw it was Wade.

"I have something very important to talk to you about. Can I meet you at your dorm?"

"Yeah, that's just what I need, my suite mates meeting my gorgeous, sexy, English fiancé. They will certainly love me even more than they already do."

"Alright, I want to talk to you privately anyway. Meet me at the Hilton. When you get there, text me and I'll give you my room number."

"I'll see you in a little bit." Maddy hung up the phone and looked at Heath, "I gotta go."

"Alright." He slipped a piece of paper in her pocket before walking away.

_A/N: What did you think? Please review._


	13. Chapter 12

When Maddy got to the hotel she got Wade's room number and headed that way.

After knocking on the door, she waited for him to answer. When he finally did, she had never seen him look such a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was all over the place and he was only in his pajamas.

"Hey." His voice cracked.

"Hey." She walked in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Please, sit down."

When they sat on the couch, Maddy looked at Wade, "Please be honest, are you cheating on me again?"

"No. But I did lie to you about where I was the other day. You aren't going to like what I have to say, or where I was."

By this time Maddy was mad and annoyed, "Where were you? Why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"Please calm down. It's not as bad as you think?"

"You don't know what I'm thinking, Wade."

"Vince didn't need me, I went to see Kelly." Wade looked at Maddy and could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"What? Why the fuck did you go see Kelly? What could…"

"She's pregnant." Wade interrupted.

Maddy was shocked, "Pregnant?" she felt the world crashing around her.

"I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what to do."

"As much as I hate Kelly, you gotta be in your child's life." Tears were staring to form in her eyes.

"What about us? We're supposed to get married and have a family of our own."

Tears were pouring out of Maddy's eyes, "I love you so much, Wade. But I can't come between you and your child."

Wade looked at Maddy, "Baby, please. Don't walk away."

She kissed him for the last time, "As much as I don't want to walk away, I can't come between a father and his child. I love my daddy so much and I have no idea how much I would hate and resent Stephanie if she tried to take my dad away from me. I wish nothing but the best for you. That baby did nothing wrong, it deserves to have you in its life. I know you'll be an amazing father."

She took her engagement ring off and started to hand it to him; he shook his head, "Keep it. I know how much you love that ring." He took the ring and put it on her other hand.

Before walking out of Wade's room she looked back at him one last time before walking away from him for good. When she closed the door she took a deep breath willing herself not to start crying again and walked down the hall.

While waiting for the elevator, she pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket that Heath gave her and looked at it.

She got on the elevator and pushed the button for the right floor. When she got off the elevator she went to the right room and knocked on the door.

Heath opened the door and was surprised to see Maddy on the other side, "Maddy?"

"Hey, can we talk?"

_A/N: What did you think? Please review._

_Next chapter is the end._


	14. Epilogue

_A/N: Well, this is the end of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading. I have a few new projects to come, so be on the lookout for them._

It has been four years sense Maddy has been in an arena. It has also been four years sense she has seen or talked to anyone in WWE except for her dad, Heath, Natalya and Justin. She is currently walking backstage looking for her father's locker room.

They are in Philadelphia, PA for a show and she decided she would drive down to see everybody.

She smiled when she finally found her dad's locker room and knocked on the door. When she heard her dad say come in she opened the door. "Hey, daddy."

Hunter turned around and smiled, "Hey baby girl." He gently hugged her then placed his hand on her huge belly, "How's my granddaughter doing?"

"Making me tired and hungry." She carefully sat on the couch. "I'm so ready for her to be born."

"It shouldn't be much longer." He sat beside her.

"I really hope so. Heath is driving me insane. He won't let me do anything. He even tried to talk me into letting his mom come so she can help me."

"He cares about you. He doesn't want you to hurt yourself or the baby. Speaking of, where is that husband of yours?"

"I guess in his locker room. He doesn't know I'm here. Justin talked me into coming and sent me a backstage pass." She tried getting up and Hunter helped her, "I'm going to find him then I'm going to get something to eat." She hugged her dad and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

Maddy walked down the halls of the arena looking for her husband's locker room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When he opened the door he was in just a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel.

"What can I give you to drop the towel?" Maddy asked with a smirk.

Heath snatched the towel off his head and looked at his wife with a mix surprised and happiness "Baby, what are you doing here?" he took her hand and brought her in the locker room.

"I wanted to surprise you and see everyone. Justin talked me into coming. And I'm officially on maternity leave from the Museum."

"I'm glad you came. Maybe after the show we can go out to eat with a few people, and then we'll head home."

"That sounds like a good idea. Speaking of food, I'm going to get some."

Heath laughed and gently kissed his wife before she left. It took them a while to get where were.

The night she broke up with Wade she went to Heath's hotel room and they had a long talk. She let Heath know that she needed time to get over Wade and he said he was willing to wait as long as she needed him to. It took close to a year before they got together.

When Maddy got to catering, she made herself a huge sandwich with chips on the side and got a big bottle of water. She found a table in the corner and sat down and started eating.

Wade walked in catering and got some food. He looked around for somewhere to sit and was surprised when he found Maddy sitting by herself so he went over, "Is this seat taken?"

She looked up, surprised to see Wade standing in front of her, "No. Sit." When he sat down they smiled at each other, "How have you been doing?"

"Great, actually. I have a son." He pulled out his phone and showed Maddy, "He turned four a couple of months ago. He has my name, but we call him Alex."

"Congratulations. He looks so much like you." She gave him the phone back. When he took the phone she saw a wedding ring, "I see you're married."

"Yes. Kelly and I had a very long talk and we decided to give things a go and we obviously worked things out. We're going to have a daughter in about three months."

"I'm very happy for you."

"What about you?" he asked.

She showed him her left hand, "I'm married. For about a year now." She pushed away from the table to show him her huge belly, "And I'm going to have a daughter within the next month."

"Wow. You look amazing. Just by looking at your face, I never would have guessed you were pregnant."

"Thank you."

"Justin?"

Maddy was confused, "Excuse me?"

"You're with Justin right? I heard you two had a thing going on."

Maddy laughed, "Those are just rumors. You know Justin is like a brother to me. I'm with Heath."

"I should have known. Congratulations."

They finished their meal and Wade threw everything away then came back and helped Maddy up. Maddy gave him a hug, "Good luck with everything. I hope you and Kelly will be very happy together."

"Same with you and Heath."

After that they go their separate ways and enjoy life with their significant others. I guess things are better the second time around.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review and thank you for reading._


End file.
